<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See the Day by EzraTheBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794289">See the Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue'>EzraTheBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promnis Valentine's Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Disabled Character, Dawn of the Future Compliant, EVERYONE CRIES AT WEDDINGS, Gladio cries at weddings I don't make the rules, M/M, Marriage, Schmoop, Valentine's Day Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Noctis returns with the dawn, bringing Lunafreya and peace back to the world, Ignis steps to the altar for his long-delayed wedding day. He never thought he'd see the day, but with the love of his friends, all things are possible. </p>
<p>(Promnis Valentine's Week Day 6: Marriage <s>Proposals</s>)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promnis Valentine's Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Promnis Valentines 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mea culpa. I read the prompt incorrectly. I thought it was marriage/proposals. My fic idea is definitely more focused on marriage, particularly the wedding, than the proposal. &gt;w&gt;" But I loved the idea so I did it anyway. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>See the Day</b>
</p>
<p>Ignis still remembered, plain as day, the moment he had taken a knee on the steps of Secretary Claustra’s mansion and offered Prompto a ring, and Prompto had tearfully accepted. The memory was like a snapshot in his mind. Ignis thought he would never forget the look on Prompto’s face when he slid that ring onto his finger, when Prompto had laughed and cried at the same time, so overjoyed that Ignis wanted him that he didn’t know what to do with himself. </p>
<p>Ignis found that, after the encounter with Leviathan, and as the years wore on and on, he had forgotten what many things looked like. However, he had always held tight to a few scraps of memory, deep-set recollections that his beartrap of a mind simply wouldn’t release no matter how hard the ebb of time pulled, like a few fading photographs that Ignis could never discard. Noctis, age four, holding his little hand out to shake his hand for the first time. Noctis, age twenty, staring at Angelgard from the deck of the boat. Gladiolus’ broad grin and bold tattoo. And yes, Prompto, laughing and crying as Ignis held his hand and felt over the ring on his fourth finger over and over like he couldn’t believe he had the privilege to put it there.</p>
<p>Ignis had held that hand for over ten years since that day. That warm hand, the ring that sat on it, was one of the few constants Ignis could rely on. Sometimes Ignis didn’t get to feel it for a few weeks, and sometimes the ring moved to the third finger when Prompto lost weight from months living off in the wild or from a bout of immeasurable stress that kept Prompto from eating what food there was to be had, but Ignis knew that whenever he needed Prompto most, he could just hold a hand out and Prompto would be there. Ignis had new ways of ‘seeing’ the world, so to speak. His hearing was acute, so he knew the sound of his friends’ footbeats, could tell how far away they were and in which direction. He could feel the slightest movements in the air to sense motion near him. Prompto’s warm hand in his was a sure sign of where Prompto stood, and in the years since he’d been blinded, Ignis had always known Prompto was at his side.</p>
<p>He’d just never taken the step forward with Prompto from the promise he’d made that day before the darkness came, from fiance into husband. </p>
<p>He thought he’d never see the day, and yet, two years after the dawn, the day had come.</p>
<p>“You ready, Specs?” Ignis heard Noctis’ voice at the door to his ready room, and turned towards where Noctis, age thirty-two now, surely stood waiting.</p>
<p>“Truth be told, I’m not certain I’ll ever be ready.” He checked his cufflinks again, then walked towards the door. He plucked his cane from against the room divider where he’d last left it, taking the handle and tapping his way forward. He didn’t need the cane all the time now, but the Citadel had been rebuilt somewhat differently from how he recalled. “After all, I delayed it so long.”</p>
<p>“You wanted me there,” Noctis replied, teasing just a little as he paced forward to meet Ignis. “Sorry I kept you guys waiting.”</p>
<p>“Surely, your Majesty, you don’t think we could have held a wedding without the best man.” Ignis smiled wryly. “Who will keep me from being kidnapped at the altar?”</p>
<p>“Gladio,” Noctis chuckled, then cleared his throat. “Hey, let me fix your tie. It’s like ninety-five percent straight, but-”</p>
<p>“By all means.” Ignis rested his hands at his side, and he felt Noctis’ thin fingers brush his throat, tightening the left side of the knot. “Ah, I see what you mean." As Noctis backed away, he extended a hand towards Noctis' tie. "May I, your Majesty?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me,” Noctis chuckled. “Luna and Gladio both said I look good.”</p>
<p>“Did they both?”</p>
<p>“Well, Luna said ‘you look especially handsome for Ignis’ wedding.’ Gladio said, ‘lookin’ good, stud,’ then did that tongue-click thing I hate.” Noctis laughed, then took Ignis by the open elbow. “Come on, let’s let Gladio take a look at you so he can get half of his wedding tears out of the way.”</p>
<p>Ignis had briefly hoped, when Noctis and Lunafreya had returned and said that the Starscourge was gone from the planet, that the Crystal and its magic was gone, and the Gods had left Eos to humanity, that the old magic that had sealed his eyes shut might fade. Such hope was in vain. However, Ignis couldn’t find himself especially bothered by it anymore. He could hardly remember what it was like to see anymore, used to the play of light and shadow in his mind. </p>
<p>Even so, there were days when he still couldn't forget what he was missing.</p>
<p>“I wonder what Prompto looks like,” Ignis mused absently as he and Noctis walked to the new throne room, which Noctis declared was the only suitable place to hold a wedding for someone as important to the Crown as Ignis. Noctis hummed, and Ignis wondered if he was just acknowledging that he’d heard him, or if Noctis was thinking about something. </p>
<p>“You know he’s gonna be super handsome, right? Totally pimped out.” Noctis nudged his side with his elbow, and Ignis snorted.</p>
<p>“I’m certain he wouldn’t appreciate the King of Lucis using such language.”</p>
<p>“He’d be laughing like we were teenagers again.”</p>
<p>Ignis smiled fondly. “He absolutely would.”</p>
<p>Gladio did have to hold back a few tears at the sight of Ignis - Ignis could hear him trying not to sniffle - then helped clip a boutonniere to his suit jacket. “It’s a yellow rose and a few purple lilies. Prompto thought they suited you guys.” Gladio gently patted Ignis’ chest, and sniffled heavily. “They really do. You have no idea, I’m just so damn happy for you, Ignis.”</p>
<p>“I’m happier than you can imagine,” Ignis agreed, the emotion thick in his throat. “I… I believe we’re ready, are we not?”</p>
<p>They had rehearsed. Ignis was at the front of the procession, and Noctis, both the officiant and his best man, would escort him. Gladio would accompany Lunafreya (as his relationship with both her and Noctis was an open secret), Iris would walk with Talcott, and Prompto would be taken to the altar by Cor Leonis. Ignis had been in the reconstructed throne room hundreds of times since the restoration, could count every step, knew every groove in the tile, and he had paid close attention during their rehearsal the afternoon before. However, as he stood with Noctis in the breezeway and heard the chamber musicians lift their instruments and begin to play, he forgot everything he knew, lost every clever memory but his last mental snapshot of Prompto laughing and crying as Ignis put his ring on his finger.</p>
<p>“I’m terribly sorry, Noctis,” he whispered, “but please be my eyes for today.”</p>
<p>Noctis patted his hand. “You got it, Specs.” </p>
<p>The music began. Noctis held his arm, and Ignis held his breath, then took the first few steps forward.</p>
<p>To his surprise, however, Ignis heard something other than music:</p>
<p>“Congratulations, Ignis,” Weskham Armaugh whispered from nearby. A few other voices he recognized, other contacts in Altissia, called out greetings and well-wishes. Ignis turned his head towards them, nodding, unsure of what to say, but so glad to know they were there. Holly and Vyv and other survivors from Lestallum greeted him too, as well as others he’d met on their travels across Lucis and during the dark years. </p>
<p>Aranea was in attendance with Queen Sol of Gralea, seated near the front, and she gave him a rough, sarcastic greeting that didn’t hide her pride and contentment: “Don’t mess this up, Four-Eyes.” </p>
<p>Cid and Cindy were there in the second row, Cid still gruff, though he sounded like he was weeping, “Take care of that boy, son,” and Cindy was outright bawling as Ignis passed. Ignis stepped up onto the dais in front of the throne, and as he turned to face the door, he could imagine the gathered celebrants in his mind.</p>
<p>“You got this, Iggy,” Gladio said as he approached, and Ignis heard Lunafreya’s dainty footsteps beside his boots.</p>
<p>“We’re so proud of you,” she whispered, and touched his back as she moved to stand beside Noctis.</p>
<p>“We’re right beside you,” Talcott said by way of announcing himself, faintly choked up. Iris, however, was quite obviously crying.</p>
<p>“Ignis,” she whimpered, and Ignis reached for her, patted her shoulder, and nudged her to stand beside Prompto’s place.</p>
<p>“I’m so grateful to you all,” he said softly, voice thick, but his reverie was broken by Gladio’s hand on his back.</p>
<p>“Look alive,” Gladio muttered, his voice a low rumble as he struggled to hold back emotional tears, and Ignis heard the music change, heard everyone rise, and shivered in place. Noctis’ lithe fingers touched Ignis’ collar.</p>
<p>“Here he comes.” There was a great inhale in the room, and Ignis felt the anticipation like a fire in his breast. Noctis, a smile in his timbre, went on, “Iggy, he’s there, standing in the door.” Excitement burst in Ignis’ chest, and Noctis quickly whispered, “He’s wearing a mourning dove grey suit, peak lapel, single-breasted, fits him like a dream, with a turquoise tie. Glaive uniform boots, polished to a mirror shine. The sun’s on him, he’s all lit up. His eyes are the prettiest shade of blue with those colors, and he’s wearing the biggest, dorkiest smile you can imagine.”</p>
<p>Ignis hitched back a sob, because there Prompto was, in his mind’s eye, delightful and handsome, aglow in the light. He could imagine the sun playing in his yellow hair, gleaming on his smile, in his eyes.</p>
<p>“He’s all sorts of groomed up, goatee trimmed, hair slicked up and perfect,” Noctis went on. “Man, I hadn’t realized how much better he’s been looking since the sun came back. He’s not as pale anymore, he’s got all his freckles back, he’s filled out and looks so good. He’s never looked healthier, Specs. He must be so happy to be settling down with you for good, it shows.”</p>
<p>“Cor Leonis is holding his arm,” Gladio told him, still struggling with tears. “Black suit, serious face, pretty sure he’d be crying if he could remember how. He looks so damn happy for Prompto, too, it’s in his forehead and eyebrows. Never thought I’d see the guy look so damn proud of any of us, but damn if he’s not just over the moon for Prompto.”</p>
<p>“They’re walking,” Noctis added, and Ignis straightened his back. “Prompto’s coming up the aisle now. He can’t tear his eyes away from you. He’s trying to walk a little faster than the music, Cor’s gotta hold him back, Prompto is pulling like a puppy learning to walk on a leash.”</p>
<p>“He wants to be up here with you so bad, Iggy,” Gladio murmured, pausing to sniffle, and Ignis’ heart ached in his chest. “He wants nothing more than to be right next to you, today and for the rest of your lives.”</p>
<p>Ignis nodded, almost straining against his own rooted feet, but afraid that he’d just fall to pieces if he moved, coming apart at the seams as the emotions welled through him. </p>
<p>Noctis squeezed his shoulder. “Here he comes, he’s right here. Can you smell the flowers? He’s got a boutonniere just like yours, big yellow rose, purple lilies. Stargazers, I think they’re called. He looks like he’s walking on stars every step he comes closer to you.”</p>
<p>“Ten paces away. He's yours, Iggy.” Gladio patted his back, both he and Noctis backed away, and Ignis swallowed as he heard the tempo of Prompto’s footsteps on the ground, his uniform boots clicking smartly on the ground, and a moment later, there was a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hi, Iggy,” Prompto said, and Ignis held a hand out and Prompto was there. </p>
<p>“Darling,” he rasped, tears gathering in his eye. Prompto reached out and wiped them away. “Oh, my love, I thought we’d never see the day.”</p>
<p>“Save it for the vows,” Cor Leonis rumbled into his ear, his smile clearly present in his voice. “I’d tell you to treat him well, but I think you know.”</p>
<p>Ignis nodded weakly, fresh tears spilling hot over his cheeks, and Prompto shushed him, then kissed his tears away. “We’re here, it’s happening.” Prompto laughed a little, but Ignis could hear he was crying, too.</p>
<p>For a moment, Ignis could see Prompto again as sure as if his eyes were open, smiling so sweetly, so fondly, his angular face made soft with affection. His eyes were warm, sparkling like sunlight on the ocean. He was so worked up he couldn’t decide whether to smile or cry, so he was just doing both, completely overcome in his love for Ignis.</p>
<p>They had survived this long just for Ignis to return to this place in his memories, to carve out a new space in his heart, surrounded by his dearest friends, the family he’d found, and his most precious love. </p>
<p>“I love you, dearest,” Ignis whispered, turning to face Prompto and taking both of his hands. He could feel the ring he’d given Prompto on his fourth finger when Prompto took his hands in return.</p>
<p>“I love you too, more than anything.” Prompto vowed in return, squeezing his hand. Ignis anticipated sliding the wedding band on his finger, and braced himself as he heard Noctis open his little vow book.</p>
<p>“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ignis Scientia to Prompto Argentum…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>